


True and the rainbow kingdom: True and the robot invasion

by Darth_Nominatis



Series: True's destiny [1]
Category: True and the Rainbow Kingdom
Genre: Adventure, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nominatis/pseuds/Darth_Nominatis
Summary: the rainbow kingdom is a peaceful place, no harm, no danger, that is until True finds a sword in the never ending forest, with a mind of it's own, and when she got back to the kingdom there a bunch of big robots everywhere, what happens next, wait and see
Series: True's destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I'm the first one to make a True and the Rainbow Kingdom story on this website, hope you enjoy

We see a war zone of a kingdom once peaceful and then we see two knights fighting each other, a blue one and a black one, the black one's name is Alberto Bloodstorm, with his diamond axe turned the kingdom into a war zone, the blue one's name is Richard Smoon, with his steel sword he is trying to stop Alberto.

Battle 1

Heroes: Richard Smoon  
Vs  
Villains: Alberto Bloodstorm

The two have been fighting for many years now and neither of them are getting the upper hand until Smoon saw the sun and moon queens pushing the sun and moon together so he would have to buy some time until they're done, Bloodstorm was destroying the kingdom until Smoon rammed Bloodstorm making him stumble only to get back up and started battling until the sun and moon became one and Smoon started to fly up to the sky holding Bloodstorm's cape dragging him along with him saying (Bloodstorm [no, NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!] Smoon [your time has come, Bloodstorm, your days of mayhem is over!] Bloodstorm [NO IT'S NOT!]) Bloodstorm got his cape away from Smoon but he was floating in the air with Smoon nearing the sun/moon meaning it has come (Bloodstorm [in 500 years a Smoon child will pull the sword of Smoon out of the stone in the never ending forest, and I'll be released from my tomb!]) and with his last words Smoon became part of the sun and moon with Bloodstorm becoming part of the stone with Smoon's sword striking down into it and a knight with rainbow colors all over his armor[he is King Rainbow] came to the stone and said (King Rainbow [Smoon has sacrificed himself to stop Bloodstorm, and put the dark soul of Bloodstorm in this stone, his sacrifice will be honored in the name of the rainbow kingdom, head out, we must make sure that in 500 years this sword doesn't get found by that Smoon kid]) then King Rainbow and his knights went back to the kingdom and started to rebuild it into a better kingdom.

500 years later

We now see the rainbow kingdom a colorful place where the citizens of the kingdom are happy and joyful, the little helpers are helping in secret, the yetis are swinging on vines and the wishes in the wish tree are being playful, but in mushroom town there is one that isn't feeling happy this day, this is the very day of Smoon's sword, which starts the adventure of a little girl named True.


	2. The Sword

We go to the castle of the rainbow kingdom to see a small white creature with red, blue and yellow orbs on the sides of his head with a little red cape and a scepter, he is Rainbow King, he is getting things prepared for an important arrival saying (Rainbow King [we must hurry! they will be here soon!]) in the wishing tree we see a little boy with white clothes, purple shoes and purple hair, his name is Zee, we see him trying to get the wishes to calm down saying (Zee [wishes please, they will go away once they get the offering]) but Zee fell when one of the bouncing wishes hit him, we then go to a crystal castle to see a bunch of grizmos running around getting crystals into a huge crate then to see a little girl wearing a red dress, a crystal crown on her head, crystal shoes and blonde hair, her name is Grizelda, Grizelda was trying to calm her dog Frookie down saying (Grizelda [Frookie! it's going to be alright! Frookie!]) we then go to mushroom town to see a black cat[that is Bartleby] walk out of the mushroom house with a purple mushroom on the top saying (Bartleby [sure hope this month works out better then the other ones] ??? [what's the use?]) Bartleby got shoved a little when a little girl came out of the same mushroom house wearing yellow boots, Rainbow socks, white shirt, pink skirt, a back pack with one strap and three containers that hold three wishes, blue hair and a head band on her hair, her name is True, she was not feeling her usual self today saying (True [it's just like the other times, I tell you what place I'm going to set up the party, you and the others go to the rainbow castle to prepare something, I finish getting the party ready and wait for all of you to come, then a few hours later it's night time and I fall asleep knowing you and the others didn't come] Bartleby [this time it's going to be different, yesterday, Rainbow King told us we're going to try and make it a quick thing, then we'll go to the place you want the party to be at] True [Bartleby! just... leave me alone, please]) Bartleby was surprised about True yelling at him and watched her walk into the never ending forest, we follow True to see her stomp through the never ending forest with anger not knowing where she is going until she looked to see what she kicked and saw a yellow cracked helmet on the ground, she looked up to see a bunch of knight armor all over where she walked in and looked back to see a sign that says "knight graveyard" and became scared but shook it off remembering what day it is and continued through the graveyard but couldn't shake the feeling that someone is watching her, when she looked back she saw the ghost of a knight and jumped away from it and looked around seeing other ghosts nearing her until a glowing red light came in and scared away the ghosts making them say (ghosts of knights [it's him! flee! get away from him!]) when the ghost left True was about to thank the red light until it said (??? [follow me]) True did what the light said and followed it to a sword in a stone and when True started to back away a bit saying (True [I have a bad feeling about that sword, plus I'm not much of a fighter] ??? [that sword will tell you why the kingdom haven't been able to come to the party you've been preparing, it's because of a group of robots] True [robots?] ??? [yes, adult robots, most of them are pirates though] True [pirates!?] ??? [please let me finish, each month the robot pirates come and get their offering and leave, that's also the time when they come to see you asleep, not to mention it was funny that you fell asleep with your face into the cake {chuckles}] True [it was one time] ??? [anyway, once you pull this sword, you will soon know the truth about the rainbow kingdom] True [but the rainbow kingdom has always been peaceful since Rainbow King found this place] ??? [it became peaceful when this sword struck into this stone 500 years ago, pull it out and you will know the truth about the rainbow kingdom]) when the red light finished talking True walked up to the sword and when she touched the hilt she saw a flash and saw she was in some kind of temple and saw many windows above them and when she looked forward she saw an adult wearing light blue armor and a blue cape with his hand on the hilt of the sword in the ground, when the knight looked up he saw True in front of him said (??? knight [interesting, it's been 10 years since my last challenger, I have been part of this sword for 500 years and today's the day the sword comes out of the stone, through a battle]) True took a step back when the knight stood up and pulled the sword out of the ground and held it with two hands in front of him saying (??? knight [I am Richard Smoon, and this sword can only come out if you truly are the child of my family, grab this training sword and hold it in your hands with a stance]) when True caught the training sword she closed her eyes and held it in her hands in the stance Smoon is in and he was surprised of what he saw with True opening her eyes seeing the stance she's in with Smoon saying (Richard Smoon [the day has come, prepare yourself child! you must not hold back and neither will I!]) with Smoon swinging his sword around then back into the stance he was in starts the battle.

Battle 2

Heroes: True  
Vs  
Villains: Richard Smoon

The two were going at it, clashing swords, destroying the temple making the stones on the roof fall down making the two move around dodging the stones until the two clashed their swords and are trying to push each other away until True felt a surge of power and pushed Smoon away and started to swing her sword at Smoon until he fell to the ground with True putting her sword down and held out her hand for peace between them with Smoon saying (Richard Smoon [the day has arrived, you have the heart of a great Smoon, run to the castle and you will see why they weren't able to come to the party]) when Smoon grabbed True's hand it made a flash and when it was over True opened her eyes to see she is back in the knight graveyard and ran to the castle, when she left the graveyard a black mist came out of the stone with a black gauntlet coming to the stone and moved with a voice saying (??? [I'm back]) and with that ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True has pulled the sword out of the sword and not know there was a great evil waiting to be released, see you all later


	3. Meeting the Robot Pirate Crew

We now see True running through town until she got to the rainbow castle but when she got to the entrance through the walls outside the castle she saw her friends with the robot pirates and ducked behind the wall to not be seen by the robot pirates or her friends, when she looked over she saw a big one wearing a black jacket over a grey shirt, black pants, a black boot, black captain hat on the head, an actual hook on the left arm, a peg leg on the right leg and the lower jaw being bigger then the upper jaw, True thought the big robot was gonna hurt Rainbow King when the hook went over his shoulders and True grabbed a rock on the ground next to her and threw it hitting the pirate right on the head making him flinch making True go back behind the wall, the pirate looked down to see a rock on the ground and picked it up to look at it further with Rainbow King saying (Rainbow King [is something wrong, Captain Hector?] Captain Hector [it seems ye didn't tell someone about this here thing we do each month] Zee [I'm sure we left nobody out of this] Rainbow King [that's right, we're telling the truth] ??? [more like a lie] Bartleby [thanks for that captain truth detector] ??? [it's actually Clyde]) we then see another robot a bit smaller then Hector come down from the pirate ship wearing blue and white stripe shirt, brown shorts, blue bandana on his head with socks and sandals on his feet, when he came down he had a truth detector in his hand and said (Clyde [but you are right on the truth detector, it says that you are telling a lie] Captain Hector [and why haven't ye brought it out like the other months?] Clyde [it keeps exploding for some reason] Rainbow King [strange indeed]) Rainbow King then signaled Grizelda to abort the truth detector explode button and she tossed it away behind the throne with Hector still looking at the rock until he turned his gazed up to the ship saying (Captain Hector [First Mate!] First Mate [on it!]) we then see a female robot the same size as Clyde wearing a pink short sleeve shirt, pink bandana on her head, blue shorts and red boots, she always knows what Hector is about to say but when she got near the wall True uppercut First Mate making her fly through the air and onto the ground with Hector and Clyde running over to her saying (Clyde [did you see that, Captain?] Captain Hector [that I did, no ones been able to make First Mate move, let's see here]) when Hector put his hand around the wall True tried her best to stay away but a grey cloud appeared out of nowhere blocking her route and was pulled out of hiding when Hector got True by the shirt and brought her out in the open making him become confused saying (Captain Hector [this be what made First Mate move? a little girl?] True [I didn't mean to, I just reacted] Clyde [she's not lying Captain, she seems non-violent] Rainbow King [that's because she is, her name is True] First Mate [True huh? seems kind of odd for a kid to have a word for a name] Bartleby [just like yours?] Clyde [Bartleby please, don't tempt her]) Hector then put True on the ground and walked up to Rainbow King saying (Captain Hector [now yer majesty, about that offering] Rainbow King [why of course, bring it in!]) two rainbow guards then came in with a carriage of crystals making Hector tap his hook on his chin from looking at the crystals and then said (Captain Hector [just like the other months, we leave yer kingdom in peace, head out!]) with Clyde and First Mate bringing the carriage of crystals on the ship Hector jumped onto the anchor and the ship lifted up into the air and flew away from the rainbow kingdom, when the robot pirates left Zee was about to apologize to True until she slapped Zee making the others shocked at what they saw with True yelling (True [all this time! ALL THIS TIME! EVERY MONTH I'VE PUT TOGETHER A PARTY FOR WHEN ALL OF YOU ARE DONE WITH WHAT EVER IT IS GOING ON, AND I FIND OUT THAT ALL OF YOU WERE GIVING A PEACE OFFERING TO A BUNCH OF ROBOTS TO KEEP THE KINGDOM IN ONE PIECE AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO EVEN COME TO THE PARTY IN THE DAY TIME!?] Zee [True, please...] True [DON'T PLEASE ME! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A PEACEFUL KINGDOM! BUT I FIND OUT THIS KINGDOM USE TO BE SOME KIND OF WAR ZONE!] Rainbow King [now True, lower your voice or else...] True [OR ELSE WHAT!? YOU'LL TAKE AWAY MY WISH PACK!? WELL HERE!]) True then took off her wish pack and threw it at the Rainbow King and walked off back to mushroom town in anger once again, the next day we see Zee walking up to the door to True and Bartleby's home and knocked on the door only to hear nothing until Bartleby came up behind Zee scaring him saying (Bartleby [hey Zee] Zee [AHH! Bartleby, you scared me] Bartleby [sorry, just wanted to tell you that True hasn't been answering her door, I've been sleeping at Grizelda's for a while, so it's best if you don't bother her, she's still mad about yesterday, see ya]) when Bartleby left Zee was about to head back to the wishing tree until he heard moaning coming from inside the house and decided to see if True's alright but when he went inside and turned on the lights he saw True on the floor with empty plums around her making Zee run up to her saying (Zee [TRUE! please stay with me True! please!]) when Zee turned True over her eyes started to open making Zee happy and hugged her only to get punched in the belly with True saying (True [what do you want? get out!] Zee [True please, I didn't know what happened yesterday would hurt you this bad] True [you should, if you told me about what you were doing, I wouldn't be in a slump]) just then the two heard a knock on the door and when True opened it Clyde was kneeling down to her with a basket in his hand saying (Clyde [just thought I bring a gift basket to you for what happened, hope to see you next month]) when Clyde gave the basket to True he started to head back into the ship until True said (True [hey Clyde! Clyde [yes?]) without knowing True threw the basket at Clyde making him fall to the ground with hector coming to see Clyde on the ground with basket splattered on him then said (Captain Hector [Clyde, what happened?] Clyde [she threw the gift basket I gave her at me] Captain Hector [what!?]) he turned his head to see True a few feet away from them with a determined look on her face making Hector stand up saying (Captain Hector [ye shall pay for what ye did] True [try it!]) Zee, Hector and Clyde became surprised when they saw a sword appear out of air with Hector saying (Captain Hector [the sword of Smoon! only the child of Smoon can take the sword out of the... prepare ye self, because this will be yer last battle]) Hector then pulled out a scimitar and they both clashed swords starting a battle.

Battle 3

Heroes: True  
Vs  
Villains: Captain Hector[1st fight]

The two have clashed their swords together again and again until True used the tip of the sword to halt Hector's in place and made a clamp appear out of nowhere on the point of Smoon's sword and latching onto Hector's sword making him surprised then True started to spin around with Hector and his sword attached above the ground and when the clamps opened Hector came flying into the ship making Clyde roll out of the way with a close call when Hector's sword almost got his foot, Clyde then grabbed the sword and went over to Hector and said (Clyde [Captain, are you okay?] Captain Hector [I be okay, yipe!]) the two then saw True walking towards them with the sword in her hands making the two panic saying (Clyde [not good!] Captain Hector [flee!]) the two bumped into each other until they got into the ship and sailed into the air until True swung the sword to the side making a blast come out and hit the back of the ship making Clyde look at the back of the ship saying (Clyde [Captain! our ship is leaking!] Captain Hector [it be okay, I'll use this] Clyde [Captain, NO! that's the...]) he didn't finish when the ship blew up with what Hector used and Clyde finished saying (Clyde [FLAMETHROWER!!!!!!]) there was then a shine to know they are out of the rainbow kingdom, when Smoon's sword disappeared True started to head back until Zee grabbed True by the shoulders saying (Zee [True! you stood up to the robot pirates!] True [yeah, so?] Zee [no one's ever been able to stand up to them! your the first to do it!] True [your kidding, right?] Zee [no, the pirates have overpowered us many times, we had to do the offering thing, but when you fought Hector, you stood your ground! come on! we have to get Bartleby!]) with True and Zee heading to Grizelda's castle ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me two days to make this chapter, but I finished it, see you all later

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more coming soon, see ya


End file.
